Me And You
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Sonny and Chad are falling for eachother. Eventually they get together but drama just gets in the way...
1. James

**Hey Guys, this is my first chapter so please review and give me some comments on how to improve and stuff. Anyway, here we go. :) **

Ahhh. *Sigh* I was meeting my boyfriend at lunch and I couldn't wait. My friends didn't think much of James, but I liked him. A lot. Tawni didn't like him at all, only because she'd been dumped by him. Twice. She tried to talk me out of dating him, but I was so charmed by him, I couldn't even hear Tawni rambling on about how _her friend_ got dumped by him and _her friend _ended up wearing polyester pants. Ugh, why did the time have to go so slow? Come on, speed up time. Yes, 10 more minutes left! Tawni walked up to me elegantly.

'Hey Sonny. You going out with that stupid jerk today?' Tawni said in a casual voice, 'Yes, I am. And if you don't mind I am trying to get ready.' I replied in a calm way. She stared at me for a moment while thinking and said, 'You know, Pooper would be better than that idiot, and that's saying something.' Ohmigosh, did she just say that. 'Chad? Really, Tawni, really?' And as soon as I said that, I realised I sounded just like the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Oops, she was going to get a kick out of that. 'Sonny, you're starting to sound like him now. You and Chad would be the perfect couple, you two always argue, but I think that's just an act.' She smiled smugly at me. 'Well, I'm going out with James, so it wouldn't really matter anyway. Goodbye Tawni.' I left her standing in the middle of our dressing room and walked towards the exit.

**Sorry it's so short, I've got the next chapter ready. Hope you like it. This chapter isn't Channy-ish at all, but the next one kinda is. I just wanted to see whether anybody thinks it's any good. So, yeah. :)**


	2. Crying

**Hiya guys. I'm still new to this so I might not be that good, yet. Lol. Anyway. Let's Go...**

Then I bumped into a boy. Not James. Nico or Grady. It was Chad. Oh joy, I thought to myself. 'Sonny.' He greeted me, 'Chad.' I replied back. 'I heard you're going out with James. When did this happen, Sonny. And why didn't you tell me?' Chad said in an angry voice. 'Why? Are you jealous Chad?' I said to him teasingly. 'Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper. Jealous! Please. I was just wondering why you're going out with him. You could do so much better, Sonny. And as I said before, when did you two start dating?' He said after he had calmed down. 'Three days ago and I'm going to be late for my date with him, so please let me past.' Only 5 more minutes left to get there, luckily we were only meeting in the cafeteria. Chad slowly moved out of my way.

'Fine.' He whispered.

'Fine.' I whispered back.

'Good.' Chad said smugly.

'Good.' I glared at him while I said it.

Here we go again. Always arguing.

I tried to walk off but unfortunately, he followed me to the cafeteria. 'What are you doing, Chad?' I asked him sharply. 'Am I not allowed to get some lunch now?' He replied back innocently. 'Urg, fine.' He laughed, 'Fine.' He said amused. 'Don't start that again.' I warned him and walked into the cafeteria. That's when I saw him. James. With a girl. And they were not just talking, they were making out. I stared dumbstruck at them. Finally James stopped making out and looked up. Then he saw me. He looked horrified and threw the girl off him and ran up to me. 'Sonny,' James said, 'This isn't what it looks li-' I cut him off, 'Oh, yes I'm sorry James, did you just get hungry and decided that she was tasty enough, tasty enough you could eat her face off!' I exploded at him. I suddenly remembered that Chad was still stood at my side, looking as disgusted as I was. I looked around and saw nearly the whole cafeteria staring at me and I ran. Ran to somewhere no one would come looking for me, I could feel the tears spilling down my face, but I carried on running.

I ran and ran. I ended up in a small blue room with classy looking furniture and a large window on the walls. I didn't know where I was, it looked like a Mackenzie Falls room. But I didn't care. I just wanted to curl up away from the world. I heard footsteps coming into the room, I was worried because I thought it would be someone like Portlyn, but luckily it wasn't. Once again, it was Chad. He locked the door and came over to me. He stared at me bewildered. I'd never seen this Chad before. He looked like he cared about me. The next thing he did proved me right. Chad came and sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me comforting me. I cried for what felt like a long time just curled up in his arms. It felt nice and I felt safe there. Chad was surprisingly soft; his hands gently touched my face and lifted my head. I looked into his amazingly beautiful, warm blue eyes. 'Sonny, say something. Please.' He pleaded. 'Thank you.' I whispered to him, my voice cracking. He hugged me back to his chest and swayed a little. Slowly, we both fell asleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I just love Channy! Haha. Please review and say some stuff lol, thanks :)**


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Yay! My first review. Thanks '****Littleprincess0721****' :) Anyway here's my next chapter for you guys. Enjoy...**

Chad's P.O.V

I woke up before Sonny. How long had we been in this room asleep? I pulled my phone out of my back pocket carefully so I didn't wake her and looked to see if I had any messages. I had one. Off Portlyn.

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Where are u Chad! We had 2 start filming without you; I mean how can we film without Mackenzie of _Mackenzie_ Falls. So Hurry up, wherever you are! _

_From: Portlyn_

_Received: 1.25pm 5/12/2010_

I looked at my phone again to see what time it was; 1.30pm. Oh that wasn't so bad; it was only 5 minutes ago when I got the text. I sat there for a few minutes thinking of a reply.

_To: Portlyn_

_None of your business! You can cope, I'm sure you can. Well. Maybe not. You're all not as good as CDC at coping with difficult situations. I'll be there in a few._

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Sent: 1.35pm 5/12/2010_

I slowly put my phone back into my pocket. 'Sonny,' I said to her, in a soft voice,' Sonny, wake up.' Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me in surprise. 'How long have we been here?' She whispered worriedly and tried to get up of the floor but fell back down. 'I don't know, but I'm really sorry Sonny, I've got to go.' I said quietly, helping her sit back up. 'Oh, I get it. That's OK,' She attempted a smile, 'Thanks again, Chad, I'm really sorry you had to, you know, deal with that.' She said with a guilty look on her face. I couldn't leave her like this. My head was telling me to move but my heart was telling me to stay. Wait! What was I saying, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation did _not _care about anybody but himself. Especially _not _a 'Random' ! But this was Sonny. This was the girl who absolutely hated me. But yet, she still stayed in my arms and let me comfort her. This was the girl who brightened up the room, even when she cried her eyes out and leaned on me for support. I was falling for her. Bad.

Sonny's P.O.V

Chad got up and slowly walked to the door and unlocked it. He looked at me like he didn't know whether he should stay. Or leave. I preferred the first option. As crazy as it sounded I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted him to stay and hold me in his arms like he did before. I tried to convince myself it was just because I would be lonely after he left. But it wasn't that. It was more than that, I realised at that moment that I really did like Chad a lot. He took a small step out the door when I suddenly blurted out, 'Chad. Please don't leave me.' And as soon as I said it I regretted it. Not because I didn't want him here, but because I didn't want him to know I liked him, after all he did hate me. Chad turned round to look at me, his face full of confusion and pain. I wouldn't make him chose over me and his show. No matter how much it hurt. 'Chad. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, just go.' He looked at me, then to the direction of Mackenzie Falls, then back to me again. I truly thought he would come back and stay with me but he didn't. He just walked away back to his studio. A gush of rejection ran through me. And it hurt so badly. So bad, that I even started to cry again. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it. I liked Chad so much. But he obviously didn't like me back. I'd had enough rejection and pain for one day.

Chad's P.O.V

This wasn't me. OK maybe it was CDC, but not Chad. How could I do this to Sonny? Just walk away and leave her in the room all alone. Then realisation hit me. I couldn't. I had nearly arrived at Mackenzie Falls studio, but I knew I had gone too far. I broke into a run the opposite way. Towards the room. Towards Sonny. When I skidded around the corner, I heard a low familiar noise. 'Please, please don't be what I think it is.' I muttered to myself. I popped my head into the room and that's where the noise was coming from; the noise was coming from Sonny, who was curled up into a ball against the cream sofa, crying. I had a feeling that it was my fault. I tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was, 'Sonny.' Her head snapped up and looked in my direction, her face filled with different emotions; Rejection and pain, but these one's surprised me; she had the look of relief and joy there too. Maybe she likes me as well, I thought...


	4. Nervous

**Thank you for the reviews people! It makes me sooo happy when I get them :) anyway here's the next chapter...**

Sonny's P.O.V

My head automatically snapped up at the sound of his voice. He'd come back for me. Or not, maybe he'd just forgot something. Yeah. That was probably it; I mean he didn't like me that much, to skive on his cast mates to be with me, did he? Chad walked over to me and stared at my soaked t-shirt and my panda eyes. I gazed back at his big, blue eyes, and then broke eye contact. 'Sonny,' He tried again, 'I'm really sorry I left you, can you forgive me?' He asked me sincerely. 'I don't know Chad, anyway, what do you care.' I snapped back at him. As soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn't have. His face turned from guilt to sadness. 'Now it's my turn. I didn't mean that. You did after all put up with me when I cried in your arms.' I said uncomfortably. 'I don't mind, Sonny. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it. Not the crying part, the, me hugging you part. And I'm going to shut up now. ' His voice got quicker and quicker. 'Sshh. Calm down. I liked it to.' I admitted to him quietly. 'Really, Sonny, really?' He said his famous line, but in a different way. A more kind and gentle way. I nodded my head solemnly. Chad just stood there trying to think of something to say.

Chad's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. 'So,' she said to me, 'So?' I replied back. Come on Chad, think of something! 'Sonny, will you go out with me?' I said as quickly as I could that I'm not sure Sonny heard me. A shocked look flashed across her face. And then a grin appeared. 'You really want to go out with _Me? _A _Random_!' She said to me, sarcastically. 'Yes. I would.' I replied back as straightforward as I could manage. Again, she nodded her head. And in that moment I realised Sonny was the one. I mean _the _one_._ The girl who I wouldn't mind taking my limo and calling my show stupid. I would give anything to be with her. Hey, I might even let her touch my hair. Now that was a big step for me. _No one_, not even my _mom_ was allowed touched my hair. Sonny laughed quietly on the floor. 'Do I get to hear the joke?' I said, able to talk now. 'It's not a very good one. I was just thinking how we always used to argue and now, _now _we're _dating_.' I laughed at her joke, even though it wasn't that funny, I was just basically laughing that Sonny was mine, and I was hers. What was she doing to Chad Dylan Cooper? She was turning him soft! Melting him like butter! On the other hand, I didn't care. I would be anything, or anyone for her. 'Great I'll pick you up at your place at seven.' I said but it sounded more of a question.

Sonny's P.O.V

'Yeah, sounds great.' I gave him my best smile and he gave me a huge one back. Not a cocky smirk, but a real, genuine, friendly smile. It nearly knocked me out of breath it was so beautiful. I had it so bad for him. I didn't care though. He liked me too! Ahhh, I was so happy I jumped up and hugged him so tight that he was struggling for air. 'Sorry.' I looked at my feet and he pulled my face up, to meet his gaze and said, 'I didn't say I didn't like it.' He winked at me, grabbed my hand and walked out of the room and locked the door behind us. 'Would you like me to walk back to your set with you?' I asked her. 'I don't know, the others will know something's wrong and start hurling questions at me.' Chad looked at me disappointed, 'Oh, that's OK then, if you don't want to tell them-' I put my finger on his surprisingly smooth lip. 'I didn't say that. I meant that I didn't know whether you wanted them to know.' I said him. 'Sure, I don't have a problem telling them, it's not like we committed a crime or something.' I just stared at him while he spoke. 'Well they might think we have, after all, they do hate you. No offense.' I said to him in my light joking voice. 'To be honest, I don't really care what they think. As long as I've got you, that's the part that matters.' He said to me. After he said that, I just had to give him another breathtaking hug. This time he hugged me back too. I never thoughtI'd hug Chad this way. Ever. 'Come on then M'lady' He said to me after we'd finished hugging. I opened my mouth to reply when I got a text. 'I'm just going to look at my phone. I'll be two secs.' I said to him in a sweet voice. He just smiled at me, so I took that as a 'go ahead', or 'yes sure, look at your phone and ruin this perfect moment' kind of smile.

_To: Sonny M _

_Hey Sonny. Its mom, I'm just texting to say that I'll be home late tonight, so you'll have to get a lift home from work, okay baby. I'll see you later,_

_Hugs and kisses xoxo_

_From: Mom_

_Received: 1.46pm_

I looked at my phone like how the heck am I going to get home! Then and I smiled and turned to Chad. 'Chad?' I asked in the most innocent voice I could manage, 'Y-yes S-sonny' He stuttered back. I smiled again, my charm was working, 'I haven't got a lift home tonight and I'm really bummed about it.' I said sadly. At this point I actually was sad and stopped acting because I felt mean to Chad. Ha! Feeling bad because of being mean to Chad! I was definitely falling for him. 'Oh, well I could take you. If you want.' He said to me quickly, trying to resolve the problem. 'I'd love that. Thank you Chad.' I said to him sincerely and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. He smirked at me and I blushed. 'I love the colour of your face when you blush.' He said, touching my cheek. I blushed even more. My face was probably as red as the shirt he was wearing now, so I buried my head into his chest. 'Don't mock me. It's not my fault I turn the colour of a tomato whenever you touch me.' I said to him, though my words were muffled by his shirt. He just laughed. But in a sweet way. He pulled my face up and grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me towards my prop house. The closer we got, the more nervous _I _got. I think Chad noticed it too. 'Sonny, calm down. We don't _have_ to tell them just yet.' He said as we were faced with the prop house door. 'I know. I want to.' Though my mouth said shakily that I wanted to, my feet didn't move. My hands started to tremble and my entire body started to shake I was that nervous. If Chad wasn't there I would have fallen over most likely. But if Chad wasn't here then we wouldn't have this problem.

Chad's P.O.V

'Sonny, calm down. We don't _have _to tell them just yet.' I said reassuring her. It didn't work, she started to tremble and shake like she had just been told she had to jump of a plane in midair, with no parachute. She leaned against me and I held her tight to my chest. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Not dating Sonny, but telling her cast mates. And mine. Sonny muttered something to herself and stood up straight. 'Right, I'm ready. Come on.' She said to me in a strong voice. All the nervousness and shakiness was gone. 'Stay here a minute. OK.' She whispered and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. It made me a little light headed. She walked into the prop house, strong and bold. 'Guys.' I heard her say. I peeped through the door to see what they were all doing. Nico and Grady were playing on the game console eating some frozen yoghurt, Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror and the little weird one, Zora, was in the vent with a red and white snake around her neck. They all stopped what they were doing, except Tawni. Who was still staring at her reflection. 'Tawni. This involves you too.' She said sternly to the blonde haired girl. She looked at Sonny bored and said to her sharply, 'What is so important for you take me away from Tawni time.' I wanted to go in there and tell her to shut up and leave Sonny alone, but I didn't. Sonny spoke again, 'I've got something to tell you.' The chubby one, Grady, looked at her as if to say 'well?'. Sonny took a deep breath and said, 'Guys I'm dating Chad.' As she said that, a rush of happiness ran through my veins. 'Chad, can you please come in?' She asked me quietly.

**Whoa, that took some thinking guys. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and as I said before thank you sooo much for my reviews :)**

**CHANNY 4 EVER ! **


	5. Damage

**I don't really get the rating things, but I think this one might be T rated, so be warned... Okay, now for the story :)**

Sonny's P.O.V

I took a huge breath and said to them, 'Guys, I'm dating Chad.' They looked at me like I was crazy, but I ignored them and said quietly, 'Chad, can you please come in?' When I saw Chad walk into them room, I instantly felt calmer. He walked over to me and I slipped my hand into his easily. It felt so natural, even after only a couple of minutes. 'Say something.' I urged my cast mates. They all stared at me in shock, and suddenly they all burst out laughing. Not the reaction I was expecting... I looked over to Chad, to see he was a confused as I looked. 'Oh, Sonny. We all saw it coming. And didn't I tell you that Chad was a better person than the jerk,' Tawni said, when her face turned confused, 'Hang on. I thought you were dating James.' I flinched at his name, and looked down trying to keep the tears held in. The others suddenly realised what Tawni was talking about, 'Yeah Sonny, what happened to James. Kissed another girl?' Nico said in an amused but harmless voice. 'Sorry, I-I-I just can't.' I said quickly, releasing Chad's hand and running into my dressing room. Once I had locked the door, I broke down crying and fell to the ground. Why was I crying over him, I had Chad now. I wasn't crying because I'd lost him, I was crying because he'd betrayed my trust when I thought I could rely on him. I heard a knock on the door thinking it was Chad. 'Chad, I'm so sorry,' I said talking through the door, ' I didn't mean to run out like that, it's just..' Then I heard a voice. It wasn't Chad's. It was James'. 'Sonshine, let me in.' He said in a taunting voice, 'I'll kick the door down if you don't let me in.' I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door across the room, and I heard a bang. James had kicked the door down. He started walking towards me; I'd never seen him violent before. But I knew why he was acting like this; he'd been drinking. I could smell it. 'James. Please leave me alone.' I said quietly to him. He took a deep breath and sighed. 'I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You see, I've been hearing things like you and Chad are suddenly an item.' He said it so calmly and friendly, it scared me. 'James, I know you've been drinking so please just calm down.' I whispered even more quietly. He took a step towards me and slammed me against the wall. 'James.' I squeaked. 'Sonny. Sonshine. You're mine, and don't you ever forget that.' He crushed his lips to mine and I tried to push him off. Why was he so strong! 'James! Grt orrff me!' I said while he kissed me. I heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

Chad's P.O.V

'Yeah Sonny, what happened to James. Kissed another girl.' Nico said to her amused, but obviously meant no harm. I looked at Sonny's face and I saw a shine in her eye; A tear. 'Sorry, I-I-I just can't.' She said to them and run off somewhere. 'Sonny!' I shouted, but she had already gone. I glared at Nico. 'You idiot! He did actually kiss another girl, well, kiss is an understatement!' I shouted to him. His mouth formed an 'O' shape. His features suddenly turned guilty. 'I'm going to find her.' I almost screamed at them. I stalked out the room and thought of where she would go. I'd try the room we were in before. Oh, yeah I locked it, I thought to myself. Her dressing room. I ran as fast as I could to her dressing room, only not to hear Sonny's sobs but something along the lines of 'James get of me', what was James doing in there? I looked in the room and saw Sonny pressed up against the far wall kissed by James. 'James.' I said threateningly. He turned to look at me, with one hand still violently pressed onto Sonny's cheek. 'Oh, sorry Chad. Can't you see we're a bit busy here? You can have her after I've done with her. She's useless anyways.' He said bored and turned to face Sonny. He thought of her as a toy! He's a stupid-

Sonny's P.O.V

'Oh, sorry Chad. Can't you see we're a bit busy here? You can have her after I've done with her. She's useless anyways.' He said and faced me. 'Now where were we?' He said cockily with a smirk on his drunken face. He leaned in towards me again and then he disappeared. Chad had dived on him and dragged him away from me. I stood there, so shocked that I couldn't move or talk or do anything. James punched Chad in the stomach and he recoiled and fell to the floor. James kicked his head a couple of times and it looked as though he was knocked out. 'Chad.' I whispered. I cried even harder than I'd ever cried and rang Tawni. 'Hello.' She answered warily, 'Where are y-' I cut her off. 'Tawni, come to our dressing room quickly and bring Nico and Grady. Chad's been knocked out by James. And I'm scared.' I whispered through my tears, quietly so James couldn't hear me. But he did. 'Aw, calling your little friends are we.' He snatched the phone of me before Tawni could respond and threw it on the floor. 'Now, what to do with you, I know.' Then everything went black.

Tawni's P.O.V

I told Nico and Grady what Sonny had just told me and we raced to my dressing room. When we arrived there was blood all over the place. And three people on the floor; Sonny, Chad and James. Sonny and Chad looked like they had been knocked out and James just looked like he had collapsed. I got my phone out and rang the police and for an ambulance. 'Hello.' A voice said on the other end. 'Hello?' I couldn't speak, so I had to give the phone to Nico. I just stared at the people on the floor. Mostly Sonny...

An hour later we were in the hospital and I was with Sonny and Nico and Grady were with Chad. James had woken up and had been questioned by the police, although still drunk by the sounds of things. I continued to stare at Sonny hoping she was going to be OK, when she opened her delicate eyes. I walked over to her bed. 'Tawni where's-' She attempted to say something, 'Where's Chad?' She asked in a fragile voice. 'He's in a different ward, but I don't know how he is Sonny. I'm sorry.' She looked at me with her brown eyes and burst into tears. 'Sonny shh, I'm sure he'll be fine.' I re-assured her bending down to hug her, though I didn't know if my words were true. 'I need to see him.' She gasped between the sobs and tried to get out of the bed. I pushed her down gently. 'Sonny that's not a good idea, beside you both need rest. Just go to sleep now Sonny. You can see him later.' I said to her, not knowing what state she would see him in. Then I saw him at the door looking at Sonny. How long had he been standing there for.

Chad's P.O.V 

James and I fought to the floor and he punched me in the stomach. I fell like a sack of potatoes to the floor and he kicked me in my head. Slowly (and painfully) everything went black. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital. I looked around me seeing Nico and Grady, from Sonny's comedy show. Then I remembered Sonny. Where was she? Was she OK? 'Hey, dude? Ermm, I know this is a stupid question, but are you OK.' Nico asked me. I fought the urge to say something like, 'Yeah I'm OK, I've just been knocked out by a drunk guy. But apart from that, I'm fine' and instead I said, 'I don't know. To be honest. Is Sonny OK?' I asked them both. They glanced at each other and finally Grady spoke. 'Yeah, we think so, we can see if she's able enough for her to come down here, if you want.' 'No, I don't want to put her in even more pain. Physically _and_ mentally.' I said to them, pain clearly showing in my voice. 'OK.' He muttered back to me. 'Can I go and see _her?_' I asked them.

10 minutes later I was walking down the hospital ward with Nico and Grady following a doctor. He knocked and walked into Sonny's room to see if she was awake. He came back out, to us and said, 'She's awake for the moment but she's in quite a state. I'm not sure if this is the best time.' 'Excuse me.' I said and he moved out of my way. 'Thank you.' I muttered to him and slowly walked into her room. My brown chocolate eyed girl was there, crying into Tawni's arms. 'I need to see him.' Sonny said, as if she was out of breath and heaved herself up, still crying. Thankfully Tawni eased her back down. 'Sonny that's not a good idea, besides you both need to rest. Just go to sleep now Sonny. You can see him later.' I saw the unsure look on her face as she spoke to Sonny. Then Tawni looked up and saw me. 'Ermm, Sonny. I'm just going to get a coffee, I'll be right back.' Tawni said and walked towards us. 'No, Tawni, please don't go-' Sonny said to the blonde haired girl but stopped when she saw me. It reminded me of the time when Sonny asked me not to leave her this afternoon, except this time she was in a hospital bed, with bruises all over her. I would never leave her again. 'Come on guys.' I heard Tawni mutter to the other two. When they were gone Sonny whispered to me. 'Chad. Chad. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I didn't mean for him to hurt you.' She winced and carried on speaking. ' I really didn't. I'm so sorry.' She said in hysterics. I walked over to her as fast as I could and held her in my arms. 'Sonny, don't be sorry. I would take this all again for you if I had to.' She lay her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair. We stayed here a long time, silent. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

Sonny's P.O.V

I looked up and watched Tawni walk to the door. And that's when I saw him. Blue eyed, blonde haired, gorgeous guy standing in the doorway. Tawni muttered something to Nico and Grady and they vanished. 'Chad. Chad. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I didn't mean for him to hurt you.' I winced at the memory of Chad lying there helpless. 'I really didn't. I'm so sorry.' I rambled on, my voice getting higher and quicker. Chad walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight; Making me feel safe. I put my head on his shoulder and his hand that wasn't in a brace stroked my hair. I didn't know how long we stayed here for, but I knew that he would have to go soon, so I broke the silence after a while. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered again to him and snuggled my head into his chest, smelling his scent. A musky smell, sort of like being in the wilderness. It reminded me of home...

**Did you like it ? Hope you did, please review. You could say anything about this chapter or anything about yourself. You can give me ideas as well, that would be awesome. I dunno, what to put in the next chapter so we'll all have to wait and see. Lol :)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Heyahh peeps! I've decided to make another story so I might not update this one as much, anyway my new story is here, so please check the first few chapters out and see what you think. Thanks guys!**

**Love you all 3 : ) **


	7. In The Hospital

SPOV

'Sonny, it's okay. I don't want you to get hurt like that again. I'll try to be more protective and less of a wimp.' He whispered to me. 'Chad, don't you ever say that, you didn't look like a wimp to me and you did protect me, while you and James were fighting, I could have run off and found somebody, but I couldn't leave you and when you were lying there on the floor, I couldn't move, or say anything, I was scared for you.' I said, but Chad cut me off when he thought I had said enough. 'Sshh. Sonny, it is okay. Don't worry, as long as you still love me.' He said with a half-smile on his face. I was shocked by the word love, I didn't think that Chad loved me, maybe he did. 'If you love me, then yes, I do.' I said awaiting for his answer. 'Sonny, I've never loved anyone more than you. I will always love you.' He stuttered, shocked by his own words I think. I laughed, 'Good, now we've got that cleared up. I think it's time to rest.' I said to him. He looked at me with a sad expression and started to get up. 'I didn't say anything about resting in our own rooms, did I? I want you to stay here, please, I'll get scared if you leave.' I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, I was telling the truth, I _was _afraid without him. He settled back down in the chair and snuggled his head into my arms. We both fell asleep.

CPOV

'Sonny, it's okay. I don't want you to get hurt like that again. I'll try to be more protective and less of a wimp.' I whispered to her solemnly. A shocked expression appeared on her face, 'Chad, don't you ever say that, you didn't look like a wimp to me and you did protect me, while you and James were fighting, I could have run off and found somebody, but I couldn't leave you when you where lying there on the floor, I couldn't move, or say anything, I was scared for you.' She said her voice getting quicker. 'Sshh. Sonny, it is okay. Don't worry, as long as you still love me.' I said half smiling. She was shocked, maybe she didn't love me, after all, I led there letting James attack her, 'If you love me, then yes, I do.' She said to me. I took a deep breath, 'Sonny, I've never loved anyone more than you. I will always love you.' I stuttered like an idiot, realising what I had just said. I love sonny? Yeah, I do love Sonny. I smiled to myself as Sonny laughed, 'Good, now that we've got that cleared up. I think it's time to rest.' She said to me. I looked at her beautiful face sadly and decided that she was right. I started to stand up but she grabbed my arm, 'I didn't say anything about resting in our own rooms did I? I want you to stay here, please, I'll get scared if you leave.' She pleaded, her brown eyes huge with fear. I knew that I couldn't leave her no matter how hard I tried, so I sat back down and placed my head in between her arms. Slowly and peacefully, we both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

SPOV

I woke up with sleep in my eyes to see that Chad had gone. I felt rejection and fear run through me. I looked around the room to see if anybody, or anything, was there. Nothing out of the ordinary. 'Chad?' I asked the thin air. Nobody came to me and then the door opened. 'Hello Sonny.' The voice said...

**I know it was really short, but I really can't think of what to write, so please please please help me by giving me some ideas, or just some reviews, thanks guys : )  
Sorry again it was so short :L**


End file.
